An important goal in the development of new generations of power transistors is to improve some key parameters, as for example the on resistivity Ron. As a result of this it is possible, for example, to minimize the static power loss. Furthermore, it is always desirable to improve the reliability of a power transistor.
For these and other reasons, there is a need for the present invention.